narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Inuzuka Keisuke
Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Earth Release: Earth Dragon, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Shadow Clone, Beast Human Clone Fang Passing Fang Fang Rotating Fang Fang Wold Fang Four Legs Technique Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf Passing Fang Super Fang Wold Fang Steel Release: Impervious Armour Steel Spawn |tools= Explosive Tags Explosive Tag Ball Fūma Shuriken Kunai Dog Food Military Rations Pill }} Background Keisuke grew up with his family and their clan mates, being an only child with no blood related siblings at all. He stayed to himself a bit more than the average child as a kid, until of course he met Osamu his Ninken. The Nineken has white fluffy fur and was only a pup when Keisuke met him at the age of 5, the two would quickly grow inseparable as did most Inuzukua and their ninken. Eventually as they both grew older Osamu would grow extremely large in size, almost big enough for Keisuke to ride on. His parents were named Inara and Iwao, his mother Inara wasn't a shinobi at all but a shop owner. Who frequently sold flowers and herbs, Keisuke took some interest in what she did and ended up learning many flowers and herbs that can be used for healing, antidotes and even poisons. He had an odd relationship with his father, the two were both alike, both of them being short tempered and stubborn. Which caused them to bump heads a lot as Keisuke grew up. However as a child Keisuke looked up to his dad as the ultimate roll model. The main thing they bumped heads about in the later years was that Iwao followed every rule perfectly, and Keisuke being naturally rebellious wanted to follow his own rules and use his own ways to get things done. As Keisuke grew up he never really grew out of his rebellious, 'do the opposite of what the adults tell you to do' phase. He was also certain that the best way to do good in the world was to do it by any means necessary. In his late teenage years Keisuke ended up leaving with his family's blessing to travel the world with Osamu, his father thinking that it would be good for the boy to see how the world really is so that he could learn that rules are important. Appearance Keisuke has brown hair that stops around the middle of his neck and right above his blue colored eyes. He stands at roughly five feet and nine inches tall, weighing one hundred and seventy five pounds. The boy usually wears a white piece of cloth wrapped around his neck, as well as a bluish-purple and white shirt. Which he wears a blue short sleeved jacket over top of. Besides those Keisuke wears a pair of white pants, and bandages which wrap around his hands and down to his forearm but his fingers remain bandaged. Keisuke can usually be seen carrying around a white bag which holds various different items. Keisuke's ninken Osamu is a fairly large dog, almost large enough for a person to ride on actually. Osamu's fur is a white color and very fluffy, the ninken also has blue eyes which match the same color as Keisuke's. The Ninken also has bandages wrapped around its legs, made to look like the bandages that Keisuke keeps wrapped around his arms. Personality The boy's life motto is 'actions speak louder than words'. Keisuke hardly ever speaks because of it, though he definitely can talk someone's ear off whenever he gets in the mood for it. He's more likely to respond to conflict, questions and even friends with actions, similiar to how a dog would. Kei is generally tender hearted and loyal, but can also be hard headed and instinctive. He jumps to conclusions and got into a lot of trouble growing up, labeled as kind of a brat. Osamu on the other hand is a bit more rational and logical thinking than his owner. He would be the kind of dog to stop its master from running head first into a battle without thinking, which is something Keisuke will probably end up doing at some point in his life. The dog is also pretty disciplined and loyal to it's owner. Abilities Growing up in the Inuzuka Clan Keisuke was taught many of the clan's techniques by his father. He also inherited his Steel Release Kekkai Genkai from his mother, since she wasn't a shinobi she wasn't able to teach Keisuke many things involving Steel Release. Misc Missions went on: E-0 D-0 C-0 B-2 A-0 S-0 Category:Male